Wishful Dreaming
by black crystal rose
Summary: I decided to put this one back up. Please enjoy. NOTE: rating may go up. this story is about a girl who is stranded by her classmates during a trip to japan how will she survive and what do the reikei tanti have to do with her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: as much as I adore YYH, I don't own it. Wishful Dreaming on my part.

Kurama snarled silently. He was sitting at his desk in his foreign language class trying to understand what the people in the movie were saying. The movie was a musical called Grease, and it wasn't too bad except that he absolutely hated the teacher, who probably did whatever she could do to torture the students that was still within the rules, and that he didn't understand a quarter of what the people in the movie were saying. After a while it got on his nerves, so he got out some paper and a pencil and started to write down what little of it that he could understand. Looking around he saw that many of the other students had done the same.

The teacher had seen that most of the students had gotten out paper and were writing something. Irritated that they weren't paying attention she got up and started walking around the room, peering at their papers. She was floored when she saw that all but 4 of them had paper out. She was even more shocked when she saw that all of the students except one were taking notes about the movie, and in English no less!

Meanwhile, above him, there was another person. That someone was a girl, a girl who was listening to the movie. Long of limb, gaunt, and agile, with two intensely burning violet eyes set into a pale, almost skeletal face. A face that was framed by ragged, dull, waist length brown hair.

The girl tilted her head, trying to hear the movie, as she chewed on a clean piece of bread that she had found in the school dumpster. Finishing her bread she lay back, her hands underneath her head and watched the clouds. She must have fallen asleep because the next she knew, the class below her was cheering and she was falling.

Kurama mentally snarled in frustration when the teacher paused the movie and walked up to the front of the classroom. It seemed that every time she did so she assigned more work for them.

"I would like to say that I am pleasantly surprised at the lot of you for taking notes on this movie. Originally I was planning for you to write papers on the movie in English, but now, for those of you who have taken notes I am extending the project to allow you to pair up and write one paper. For those five who were not writing about the movie will be expected to follow the original project. You may get into your groups now."

"You mean we can pick who can be in our groups!" one of the students blurted out. The whole class visibly flinched.

"Well, I certainly don't see a list around here, but if you want me to put you into pairs I will." She said to the astonished class, giving them an exceedingly rare smile. The class was silent for about thirty seconds as that statement sunk in and then it erupted into cheers.

The girl was so startled that she fell off of the roof. Landing cat-like on her feet she moved out from in front of the door, stood up, and looked around, unaware that someone had seen her. A not so very good someone.

Kurama stood up with the rest of the class to pair up with another student when he saw a person pass in front of the door. 'That's strange.' he thought 'I wonder who that was?' he didn't have to wait long. The bell rang a minute and a half later signaling the student's release from their prison.

like thuroughbreds from the starting gate the students careened to and through the door. Kurama sped out the door with them , furious at having not found a partner and curious to know who had walked past the door.

_Wham._ Someone came to a skidding halt at Kurama's feet, hitting the red head lightly.

"You have good reflexes... for being a skeletal bitch that needs to be put down." A boy snickered. Kurama looked down at the person who was crouched at his feet. Indeed she was a girl, although she was completely filthy, flat-chested, so thin that Kurama was able to count the bones in her wrists, and in general not walking on the sunny side of the street.

The girl straightened. Standing up Kurama could see that there wasn't much of anything to her. Even her clothes were so worn that they were nearly transparent.

"Jeremy," Kurama said "leave her be. She's done nothing to you."

"Yeah. But she's not from here, so she needs to go." Jeremy made a lunge for her, but Kurama caught her arm and pulled her behind him.

"Jeremy," Kurama said, pissed at the other boy. "I suggest you leave her alone."

"What is that Mother of yours going to say when she hears that you've been kicked out of school? Huh, pretty boy? Well speak up." Grimly Kurama kept his mouth shut. He was seething.

"Let me guess," the girl said, her voice gritty and low, "He's the son of a rich man who has the power, and the meanness to expel any student he wants at a whim." Kurama nodded. "Humph. Screw that," the girl said, in English. The phrase confused Kurama and it didn't have any meaning to him. But what happened next did have a meaning.

The girl stepped out from behind Kurama and planted her bony fist into Jeremy's nose. "Tell your father that if you want me to disappear then he can pay for a plane ticket to take me home."

"You hit me you bitch!"

"Yes I did. And I'll do it again if you keep on trying to hurt me."

"What's going on here?" came a sharp voice.

"Headmaster!" the crowd of students split apart, leaving the foreign girl, Jeremy, and Kurama, standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

A/N I decided to go ahead and put this one back up. It has changed slightly but that's ok. It's not that different. Please enjoy.


	2. a new home?

CH2 A New Home?

A/N—I will refer to Kurama as "Shuichi " when someone is talking to him (i.e. his mother or Sakura). Other than that, I will refer to him as "Kurama". J

"Mrs. Greeneburg…?" Kurama asked hesitantly. The headmistress held up a hand.

"Minamino you have been nothing but a perfect student so I am going to trust what you say in this matter. But it better be good, because this is unacceptable behavior."

"The bell rang and when I came out this girl came flying at me. When I looked up Jeremy was laughing and saying that despite her malnutrition she was a good fighter. I pulled her out of the way and he threatened to have his father expel me for protecting her." He paused to look at the girl, then continued. "He went to hit her again and… she hit him." They all looked at Jeremy Toshaido, Who was lying on the ground his face flattened.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Greeneburg asked the skeleton girl.

The girl looked at her, her eyes, which Kurama could now see were blue- green, were dulling. "Sakura," she said as her eyes rolled back into her head and her knees collapsed under her.

Kurama darted forward and caught her before she hit the concrete. "Take her to the infirmary." Mrs. Greeneburg ordered. She aimed steel gray eyes at Kurama. "I'll deal with you later." Kurama nodded curtly and darted away towards the infirmary, Sakura in his arms.

In the infirmary:

'What the hell is going on fox?' Hiei's voice said in Kurama's head. 'You're supposed to be at martial arts right now.'

'Yeah. Hiei, I'm kinda sitting in the infirmary right now' Kurama replied, brushing a strand of hair out of Sakura's face. He anticipated his lover's angry response, and stopped him before he even got started. 'Someone got hurt and I was involved. Would you tell the sensei that I won't be there? Please?'

There was a mental sigh then an unhappy reply of acquiescence. 'Thank you, Hiei, I owe you one.'

'Yeah Kurama you do, and you can be sure that I'll be collecting. See you at your little "party".' The last word was said with contempt, and told Kurama that the only reason that he was coming was for Kurama.

Kurama smiled softly and proceeded to place the powder of dried plant into Sakura's mouth. The plant would, hopefully, revive the girl, and if it didn't it would provide her with many much-needed nutrients.

A few minutes later Mrs. Greeneburg walked through the door. She quickly spotted Kurama's strawberry red hair and came over to sit next to them.

"How is she?" the headmistress asked.

"Well she hasn't woken up, if that's what you're asking." Kurama said, keeping his voice neutral. The headmistress sighed.

"Do you think that your mother would allow you to take her home? Even if it is for just the one night?"

"I'm sure that she wouldn't mind." Kurama heard himself saying even as he mentally rejected the idea.

"If you could that would be wonderful!" The headmistress of the school exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I do believe that the school could provide transportation, and pay you for your troubles." Mrs. Greeneburgh beamed at the red- haired fox demon.

"I'll call my Mother."

The conversation was short, with Kurama's mother accepting the proposal instantly.

"Bring her right home and I'll have a room set up for her," said his mother cheerfully. "Unfortunately I have to go to work tonight, so you're going to have to keep an eye on her. There's food in the 'fridge for you and all of your friends for your little party that you had arranged for tonight. Some of it should be good for the poor girl."

"Yes Mother.

"Don't forget to feed the poor thing. And I'll see you when I get home."

Kurama didn't have a chance, he could rip the heart out of an A-class demon and never twitch a muscle in the serene expression that was always there on his face, but have his human mother call some wretched girl that wasn't worth keeping alive "poor thing" and he'd melt, bending over backwards to do her bidding.

He glared at the emaciated girl and said, despite the fact that he was within hearing distance of anyone who cared to stop by and listen, "Bitch you just screwed my whole night up. You better live through this."

Just as the headmistress had promised the school provided transportation to the prince's home. Kurama picked the girl up. Despite the fact that he disliked her for pretty much ruining his plans he couldn't help but worry about how light she was.

He walked into his apartment and found all of his friends sitting on the couch.

"What on earth is that?" Yusuke asked the second that he caught sight of the girl in Kurama's arms.

"It's a girl." The fox said.

"**That** is a _girl_? Kuwabara exclaimed leaping up to get a closer look at the basically shapeless form.

"Where did you find her?" he asked a moment later, his orange brows furrowed together in confusion. "The dumpster?"

"Actually no. Kurama said shortly, I found her because she was basically thrown into my lap. Now I need to set her down so if I could possibly get to the couch-?" he let the sentence hang until the other three got their brains in order and got out of the way.

After depositing the girl on the couch he went into the tiny kitchenette to find food for her.

As expected he was bombarded with questions the second he got back.

_A/N:_ Gomen, gomen, gomen! I am SO sorry ,, It's been forever since I've been able to get to the computer to type. Cx PLEASE FORGIVE!!!!!! That goes for you to kyuubi-sama, I haven't had time to type and fix yours. Which, btw, is GOING to be put up before winter vacation is over. If it isn't you have my permission to use your superior ninja skills to torture me.


End file.
